Pisces Jealnet
Pisces is a Necromancer, and regular customer of 'The Wandering Inn'. Appearance Pisces is a young man with pale skin and brown unkempt hair. He wears a very poor grey robe that appears to have never been washed, though it doesn't smell with the help of his magic. Personality Bio Powers and Abilities He appears to be able to cast more than 50 different spells, given that Ceria mentioned him to know more spells than she does.Chapter 2.00 H The highest tier Pisces can cast is the 3rd with the exception of one 4th tier spell (Invisibility). Aside from Necromancy, he is a specialist of the Wind Elementalist field of magic. He is capable of raising eight deceased Goblins simultaneously. As a Necromancer he has a massive advantage when fighting against the undead. When Liscor was attacked by a horde of the undead, he manged to kill at least 100 minor undead and even a Crypt Lord. Furthermore, he is apparently an excellent duelist. Classes/Levels: * Alchemist Lv. 8 * Elementalist Lv. 15 * Enchanter Lv. 6 * Fencer Lv. ? * Mage Lv. 10Chapter 1.11 * Necromancer Lv. 28 Chapter 2.03Chapter 2.15 Spells: Tier 0 * Light Tier 1 * Wind Tier 2 Tier 3 * Volt * Magic Tier 4 * Invisibility Unknown Tier * Sound * Dead * Firefly * Rapier * Step * Message * Skeleton * Repair * Translate * can conjure a flaming sphere that when thrown can consume it's target/sChapter 1.42 * "Decease"(snaps the spine of the target. Works only on minor undead, stronger ones can resist the spell, like Crypt Lords) Equipment: * A magical ring that offers protection from arrows. Trivia * According to Ceria, when they were still students in the Wistram Academy , he was around level 22 in his Necromancer class. * “Pisces knows one Tier 4 spell, and that’s Invisibility. Learning it nearly killed him. He studied every night for at least two hours for a month before he got it down. He learned Invisibility when he was Level 18 and managed to level twice from learning it.Chapter 2.18 The time he needed to learn a tier 4 spell is not the norm, though. It usually would require a mage ''much ''longer to be learn such complicated spell. * Pisces dropped out of Wistram about the same time Ceria ran out of funds.Chapter 1.40 Quotes *(To Erin) “Now look, there’s no need for violence. I can see that you are no ordinary plebian fool but an extraordinary plebian. Believe me when I say that is a high compliment from a practice of the arcane such as I.” * (To Erin) "I imagine…I imagine if all four containers were to rupture, the swarm of these insects could very well engulf us and melt our flesh within moments.” * (To Erin) “I also had a far more lucrative occupation liberating unneeded items from those who were in no position to use them, but apparently that is considered a grave violation of privacy as well.” * (To Erin) “Ah. There you are. Your inn moved. Why did it move?” * (To Erin) “I may be the first Necromancer in years to master the animation of a species without bone. I even learned a new Skill. And leveled!” * (To Erin) “This ‘hamburger’ interests me more, actually. I prefer meat.” * (To Selys) “What? I’m on your side here. The girl gets punished, everyone’s happy, and I get a free body.” * (To Ceria about Erin) “Too kind by far, that girl. For a child from another world, she is rather careless.” * (To dead Goblins) “Oh fallen Goblins. Rise from your graves and seek my enemies!” * (To unknown child) “Touch my bag child, and I will reanimate your corpse just so I can beat it to death again.” References Category:Characters Category:Humans __FORCETOC__ Category:Necromancers Category:Floodplains Category:Elementalists Category:Adventurers Category:Mages Category:Alchemists